<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bizare Story of the Slenderman by Shetani_Bonaparte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416006">The Bizare Story of the Slenderman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shetani_Bonaparte/pseuds/Shetani_Bonaparte'>Shetani_Bonaparte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>God - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Mention of Slender Man, Mothman, Murder, Slenderman - Freeform, Violence, mention of Marble Hornets and Tribe Twelve, religious imaginary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shetani_Bonaparte/pseuds/Shetani_Bonaparte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«This week, on BuzzFeed Unsolved, we investigate the mith of the Slenderman into the questions... are ghosts real?»<br/>-<br/>What happens when a Demon finds himself face to face - pun not intentional - a faceless monster? Who's the Demon? Who's the Slenderman? What does Mothman have to do with all this?<br/>-<br/>(English is not my native language, sorry for eventual grammatical mistakes.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bizare Story of the Slenderman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I.I: She was Bored</b>
</p><p>It was funny, how wrong humans were about God. They saw God as a caring Father, as a powerful being full of Love and Forgiveness.<br/>All the murders God did on the Bible? Like the 42 children mauled by a couple of bears? Those things were true, but it wasn't... it wasn't for some bigger plan, no. God was simply bored.<br/>The truth was... God wasn't a good Father. God was a cruel and heartless Mother, She was always bored and sometimes She looked at humans and thought: "Why not?"<br/>It was difficult for Her to have fun. The last time She had fun was way back, in older France, when She made some people dance to Death.<br/>She had tried to _create_. She had tried to have fun that way, at first, and She created beautiful galaxies and breathtaking planets, but nothing lasted, nothing really meant something, and She committed the first act of destruction, making the Nothing trembling and exploding, gaining an infinite space for Herself.<br/>You human call it The Big Bang.<br/>Destruction was Her first real act of creation, and She gained the All.<br/>An empty space with endless possibilities.<br/>She remained bored for ages.<br/>That day wasn't any different, and She looked at Her children.<br/>No one of them was funny enough, for Mother God's taste, but She smiled, Her six hands on Her waist, looking at Her most loyal child - and after Lucifer threw Himself out of Her reach, loyality was something She appreciated.<br/>That child of Her was just an old experiment. Humanoid, with beautiful golden eyes, his hair of a greyish blonde. He wasn't beautiful enough, for Her. Too tall, limbs too long, lips too pink. It was a shame, because She really had put some effort in his beautiful pastel blue wings.<br/>Yeah, a real shame... and it was how She called him: Shame.<br/>The Angel was left alone for years. He really tried to be loved by his Mother, he really did. He always failed.<br/>«Shame» She called that day, and the toy flew towards Her, looking at Her gigantic and naked figure, looking at Her with adoration and devotion.<br/>He trembled when She took him in one of Her hands, but he let Her do whatever She wanted.<br/>Always so eager to please his Mother, hm?<br/>«Do you know what's funny?» She asked, without giving him time to reply. «Breaking a toy.»<br/>Then Shame fell.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>I.II: The Fall</b>
</p><p>Shame fell.<br/>He fell, confused, without understanding why She was laughing. Maybe he was stupid, maybe he was unable to understand his own Mother.<br/>So... he forced a laugh in-between the screams, trying to please Her once again.<br/>The gravity pulled him down, down, down, and he fell like a star, flames all around him, God up above, looking down while laughing.<br/>Shame fell, crashed down on the hard soil, rocks and roots against his back. The air was squeezed out of his lungs, the sickening sound of his wings breaking.<br/>Pain.<br/>Oh, so much pain.<br/>He screamed, his lungs burning, blood gushing out of his nose, his mouth, his pastel blue wings stained with his black blood.<br/>The Angel looked around, panicking. He had landed into the wood, tall and dark trees indifferent to his pained sobs. With shacky hands, he climbed out of the hole his fall had created, and still naked he fell again, beautiful face in the mud, the sun barely kissing his skin.<br/>He balled up, in fetal position, sobbing and trying to wrap his bloody wings around himself, as if their color could remind him of the sky, of his home.<br/>«Oh, don't cry, my child» God murmured.<br/>Suddenly, She was here, still gigantic and nake, still beautiful, and Shame gasped in relief, crawling towards Her.<br/>She was never once a cuddly or a sweet Mother, but she also never hurted him like that before, so... he looked at Her like She was his savior.<br/>«Mom» he sobbed, and Her six hands grabbed him.<br/>«Do you want to be my favorite baby?» She asked, basically mocking him.<br/>But he nodded. Yes, he wanted to be Her favorite, to please Her, he desperately needed to be _loved_.<br/>She laughed again, and Her hands kept him still.<br/>Then... She pulled.<br/>She pulled and pulled, a tearing sound echoing in the air. Shame gasped and screamed again, feeling the meat of his left wing being teared off, leaving pulsating and exposed nerves behind.<br/>God laughed, hands stained in delicious blood. Breaking a toy was Her funniest hobby.<br/>The Angel sobbed, trying to reach Her, failing.<br/>Why?<br/>Why was She treating him like that?<br/>When She pulled the bone of his left wing out of his shoulder, Shame felt his sadness mixing up with anger.<br/>It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.<br/>No, it wasn't.<br/>Who gave Her the rights to kill for fun? Who gave Her the rights to be so malevolent?<br/>Who gave God the rights to tear apart Her most loyal son?<br/>Shame felt so, so angry...<br/>He felt betrayal, and he just wanted to be able to hurt his Mother in the same way She was hurting him.<br/>His wishes remained unheard, because a few moments later he wasn't anything but a bloody pile of severed limbs.<br/>Mother sighed, a little disappointed.<br/>«I wish you'd last longer» She murmured, but then She smiled again, and Her hands grabbed a little ball of golden energy.<br/>«Sometimes I forget I gave you a Soul.»</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>I.III: What a Shame</b>
</p><p>Sherry Madej happened to be pregnant in the wrong place and in the wrong moment and there was nothing her husband Mark could do to protect her from God's boredom.<br/>See, Shane fell near this little neighborhood in Alabama, and the nearest house was the Madej's one, and Mother just had this horrible, wonderful idea. Sherry was 5 months pregnant, and a fetus becomes a baby with a Soul and all after the third month of pregnancy. Mother God was going to replace the baby's Soul with Shame's one, basically killing the poor baby and making Shame reincarnate into a human.<br/>It was going to be so funny!<br/>So. Damn. Funny.<br/>Gos clapped all of Her hands, almost dropping Shame's Soul, giggling happily and complimenting Herself.<br/>A few moments later, Sherry Madej was clunching her belly in pain, and Mark, panicking, tried to reassure her and he left her alone just enough time to call the doctor.<br/>With a satisfied look in Her eyes, She looked at the baby's Soul - a beautiful ball of light - and took it, pressing it between two of Her hands and squeezing it, trying to kill it. <br/>«How can you be so heartless? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?» a voice said, and someone's hands grabbed the baby's Soul, snatching it out of God's hands.<br/>«Lucifer» She smiled bitterly.<br/>Here He was, with His burned wings and His hatred. He was the Rebel, the one who wanted to learn and to protect the others. He was Lucifer, the Fallen Angel who threw Himself out of God's cruel reach.<br/>«I loved you so much, my child» sighed Mother.<br/>«Oh, I see. You're so sweet, huh? So sweet that you treat everyone like a toy, especially your own children. I'm not your toy, Mother. I will never be. Now. Give me the baby's Soul.»<br/>«Why should I?»<br/>«The Madej are under my protection.»<br/>«That's what you always say. Always. For every stupid living cresture.»<br/>«Someone has to protect them from you.»<br/>The two deities were walking around each other, unseen by human eyes. They seemed almost calm, almost polite, but She was clunching the human baby's Soul with anger.<br/>«Mother. The Soul. Now.»<br/>«But what about Shame? Don't you have some mercy for your brother?» She asked, showing Him the poor angel's Soul.<br/>That took Lucifer by surprise, and He committed a big, good hearted mistake, because He was smark, very smart, but He had a heart too big for His own good: «You can find him a new vessel. Without killing anybody.»<br/>God smirked and nodded.<br/>Nine months later, Janice Goldsworth gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and, if you asked her, she would swear his eyes were pure gold for the first minute of his Life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>